Penélope Cruz
Penélope Cruz (1974 -) Film Deaths: *''Live Flesh (Carne tremula) (1997)'' '[''Isabel Plaza Caballero]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; her death is confirmed by a scene of her son (Liberto Rabal) visiting her grave. (Thanks to Nemanja) *Open Your Eyes '(Abre los ojos) (1997) ''[Sofia]: "Smothered" with a pillow by Eduardo Noriega; the scene begins with Eduardo making love in bed with Penelope, but she's suddenly "replaced" by Najwa Nimri, whom he then suffocates. It's later revealed that the "murder" was part of a lucid dream. *''All About My Mother '(Todo sobre mi madre) '(1999)'' [Sister Rosa]: Dies of AIDS-related complications (off-screen) shortly after childbirth. We only see her funeral afterwards; her body is not shown. *''Vanilla Sky (2001)'' [Sofia Serrano]: "Smothered" with a pillow by Tom Cruise; the scene begins with Tom making love in bed with Penelope when she's suddenly "replaced" by Cameron Diaz (in a remake of the same scene from Open Your Eyes). After Tom suffocates Cameron, he realizes that the body underneath the pillow is Penelope (although the victim's face isn't shown, he recognizes Penelope by her tattoo). As with Open Your Eyes, the murder actually never occurred and was actually part of a lucid dream. *''Don't Move (Non ti muovere)' (2004)' [''Italia]: Dies of internal bleeding following a botched abortion, with Sergio Castellitto lying beside her in her hospital bed. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Head in the Clouds (2004) ''Mia: Killed in an explosion by a land mine while working as a nurse on the battlefield. (Thanks to Elle) *''Broken Embraces '(Los Abrazos rotos) '(2009)'' [Magdalena 'Lena' Rivas]: Killed in a car accident while riding with Lluis Homar (who survives the crash). (Thanks to Mesmerizer) *''The Counselor (The Counsellor) (2013) ''[Laura]: Tortured and killed by Mexican cartel members (off-screen); we last see Penelope being kidnapped by their men. Later Michael Fassbender is delivered a DVD that is heavily implied to be a snuff film of her death and we cut to her body being thrown into a trash dump. *Pain and Glory (Dolor y gloria) (2019) Jacinta: Her character dies of old age although she is played by a different actress (Julieta Serrano) as an old woman. Noteworthy Connections: *Wife of Javier Bardem Gallery Cruz, Penélope Cruz, Penélope Cruz, Penélope Cruz, Penélope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Cruz, Penelope Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:American Crime Story Cast Members Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars